Ultimate Revival
by cornholio4
Summary: The Maker revives the 1610 Peter Parker in the post Civil War II Marvel Universe. AU to Peter returning in Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man.


_Earth-1610, that was the designation given to the Earth in the vast multiverse that I was born that. The Earths of the Multiverse went together and destroyed eachother, I had escaped and survived to witness what would happen next._

 _The Earth-616 counterpart of one of my former colleagues brought the remaining Earths together into Battleworld, which was run by his personally chosen barons and patrolled by the various Thors of the now destroyed Multiverse. He ruled as God Emperor Doom._

 _The displaced heroes of Earth-616 managed to stop Doom and restore Earth-616 where I and various other remnants of destroyed Earths went to. The Multiverse apart from most of the destroyed Earths was restored somewhat..._

 _My Name is Reed Richards and one my Earth I was once called a hero. I now go by the Maker._

In a secret lab a calm looking figure trotted through his preservation pods, a figure that was physically in his late teens was dressed in a black bodysuit with white spots and a helmet on the upper half of his face wore a technological helmet.

He came to the pod which was marked " **PETER PARKER – EARTH 1610** ". He pressed the button and opened it up revealing a physically sixteen year old boy with wild brown hair and was in a ripped up Spider-Man outfit.

"Where am I, I thought I was killed when Osborn got that final shot in me. I even think that I saw Uncle Ben walking me to the afterlife..." the boy who was Peter Parker muttered looking around and spotted the figure that was Reed Richards.

"You were dead but it seemed that the OZ serum gave you regenerative abilities that allowed Osborn the ability to keep coming back alive, from my calculations you could very well be pretty much immortal. Before the incursion that took our Earth, I decided to take your grave before leaving to study." Reed smirked making Peter step back and was alarmed when he recognised Reed's voice.

"Richards? I thought we banished you forever?" Peter snapped and was angry when he noticed that he didn't have his Web-Shooters with him. Richards sighed and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sorry Peter, I forgot. It was only after you died did I reinvent myself as the Maker and started my Children of Tomorrow. I think I have a lot to tell you to get you up to date including the kid that took your name and title after your death in our Earth. He is here on this Earth too." Reed told him with a big smile and Peter looked confused.

He then noticed the pods and the labels, some of them were people he recognised as well as the names. His first thought was that Richards was doing the clone thing that Octavius done but remembered what Richards said.

"Earth? Are we on an another Earth and what happened to our Earth if that's the case?" Peter asked Richards gave him a somewhat sympathetic smile. Peter's thoughts went to denial and not wanting to think about if Aunt May, Gwen, MJ and all the others he knew could be dead at this point.

"You might not have the life you once had on this Earth as there are now two Spider-Men, one with your name and older face but I feel an obligation to help you as I feel that we are both the only remaining friends that we both have from our own Earth." Reed told Peter with a hand on his shoulder.

"So my last remaining friends in the one that turned into a psycho terrorist who killed his family and tried to invade the Earth with his monster army, goody!" Peter snarked right at him.

"Glad to know death and resurrection didn't kill your sense of humour Peter, good luck on this Earth and you might need this." Reed told him as one of his HERBIE drones came in and gave Peter a bag which had a weird hooded version of his old costume, spare clothes and a new set of web-shooters.

Reed then teleported away and then was the preservation pods away with him. Then charging through was a certain set of heroes...

 _You might be wondering why I released my Earth's Peter Parker on this? Well you see Earth-616 used to be a lot brighter than 1610 but in the past few years it had gotten worst with the Mutant race being close to extinction at least twice plus the heroes butting heads leading to two total Civil Wars between them._

 _Plus fights between the two teams and the deaths that they faced._

 _With what he had to experience on his own Earth, I am counting on this Earth to utterly break him. Once it does, I will have an ally to help me with my plans..._

 **I got this idea from Spider-Man: Ultimate Legacies by mcu616 which has a similar premise. This is after Civil War II.**

 **I am thinking of pairing Peter with the new Wasp, Hope Van Dyne but I think they will have to go after her dislike of the 616 Spider-Man first.**

 **Peter's suit in this is the Scarlet Spider one used in 'Ben Reily: the Scarlet Spider' before reverting back to the original Scarlet Spider one.**


End file.
